Some Sides of Me
by alfirza
Summary: semua terlihat seperti biasanya, tapi ternyata... / apa setiap orang bisa memahami dirinya sendiri ? / kenapa setiap hal terasa berbeda setiap waktu ? / High school AU. Pairing SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Minggu pagi, jam 3 lebih 2 menit

Hujan pagi ini terasa dingin. Yah aku tahu saat hujan memang hawa terasa dingin. Tapi hari ini hujan tak berhenti sejak Sabtu malam kemarin. Sebagai orang yang menyukai hujan tentu saja aku senang. Seperti yang kulakukan sekarang. Duduk di tepi balkon sedang melihat ribuan tetes hujan yang turun sambil mendengarkan 'fur elise' karya Beethoven. Sangat menyenangkan sekaligus menenangkan disaat bersamaan. Mungkin banyak orang yang tidak suka dengan hujan karena mereka pikir hujan bisa membuat mereka gagal melaksanakan apa yang mereka rencanakan atau mengacaukan hari mereka. Yaa itu kan pandangan orang lain jadi aku juga tak menyalahkan mereka. Hanya saja mungkin mereka belum tahu kalau hujan bisa terasa sangat membahagiakan. Mungkin aku akan sedikit bercerita tentang diriku disini. Aku adalah orang yang sangat menyukai hujan. Tahu kenapa ? Karena saat suaranya terdengar, bagiku itu adalah musik yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dinikmati. Aroma yang dibawanya sangat manis. Pernahkah kau membayangkan kau jatuh dari langit bersama dengan tetesan air hujan ? Asal kalian tahu, aku bahkan pernah membayangkan kalau aku adalah awan yang membwa hujan itu datang. Entah kenapa saat aku mendengar suara hujan turun, aku merasa seperti mendengar musik yang berirama. Suaranya bisa menenangkan ketika aku ingin tertidur. Begitu juga saat aku melihat tetesan-tetesan itu turun dari langit. Aku akan melihat alam akan menjadi sangat sejuk. Tentu aku juga takut jika ada petir atau halilintar datang, tapi itu tak menghentikan rasa senangku terhadap hujan. Satu hal yang pasti aku tahu tentang hujan adalah bahwa ribuan tetes itu bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihku. Saat aku menangis di tengah hujan maka air mataku tak akan terlihat. Sekeras apapun aku terisak maka suaraku akan teredam. Aku merasa bahwa hujan sangat mengerti sedih dan lukaku. Kadang aku pun berbisik dan bercerita di tengah-tengah mereka. Saat itulah aku tahu bahwa masih ada yang mendengarku. Tak terasa lebih dari 1 jam aku duduk memandangi hujan di balkon itu. Rasanya begitu tenang sampai aku lupa waktu. Ya, hujannya masih belum berhenti. Kalau saja setiap hari seperti ini. Alasan lain kenapa aku begitu menyukai hujan adalah karena hujan mengingatkanku pada masa kecilku. Saat bermain di tengah hujan terasa begitu menyenangkan. Saat angin yang datang bersama hujan terasa begitu lembut. Atau saat pelangi yang muncul terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Kalian tahu ? Aku rindu waktu itu. Waktu ketika semua terasa sangat mudah dan sederhana. Waktu ketika aku menangis adalah karena luka di kakiku bukan di hatiku. Waktu ketika malam tiba adalah waktunya tidur nyenyak dan bermimpi indah. Waktu ketika aku tak takut untuk berlari sekencang mungkin tak perduli dengan rintangan. Waktu ketika aku tak ragu sedikitpun untuk bangkit dan berlari lagi meski jatuh berkali-kali. Waktu ketika bertemu dengan teman-teman adalah saatnya bermain. Dan waktu ketika aku belum begitu mengenal hidup. Ya, ingatan itu terus terputar kembali begitu saja jika turun hujan. Seakan-akan otakku secara otomatis memutar ingatan itu kembali begitu mengetahui bahwa hujan telah turun. Entahlah, tapi bagiku itu adalah ingatan yang menyenangkan. Yang hanya bisa kulihat saat aku juga menikmati turunnya hujan.


	2. Pertemuan Kedua

Mohon maaf untuk cerita sebelumnya,,rasanya narasinya kurang gimana gitu...kurang ada feel nya juga... semoga selanjutnya lebih baik.

Disclaimer : Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to me )

 **Pertemuan Kedua**

Semester baru ini aku pikir aku akan mendapat beberapa kejutan. Mulai dari penempatan kelas baru, kabar tentang kakakku, dan pertemuanku kembali dengan dua orang yang belum kukenal. Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Haruno Sakura, sekarang menempati kelas 11 di Konoha 1 High School. Aku hanya siswi biasa yang terkadang suka membuat jengkel para guru namun sering juga membuat mereka bangga. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud koin yang memiliki dua sisi mata uang, meskipun aku bisa dimasukkan ke daftar siswa yang sering membuat ulah namun aku juga sering menyumbang prestasi baik dari segi akademik maupun non-akademik. Aku rasa cukup sampai disini perkenalannya. Kembali ke sekolah setelah beberapa minggu berlibur rasanya agak menyebalkan. Hari pertama kembali beraktivitas hanya diisi beberapa pengumuman tentang kegiatan belajar yang akan kami jalani untuk periode ke depan. Tapi ada satu hal yang sedikit menarik. Karena aku baru naik ke kelas 11, maka akan ada penempatan kelas baru. Mulai dari ruang kelas, wali kelas, dan tentunya teman-teman sekelas yang baru. Aku ikut berkumpul melihat papan pengumuman dan mendapatkan namaku ada di daftar siswa yang ada di kelas 11-7. Kelas terakhir. Kalian tahu apa maksudnya ? itu adalah kelas yang berisi para pembuat onar di sekolah. Saat itu aku baru sadar kalau ternyata aku lebih 'berulah' dari yang kupikirkan.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja disana ?"

Aku menoleh dan ternyata orang yang bertanya adalah Kakashi sensei. Orang yang akan menjadi wali kelasku nanti.

"Tentu saja. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Aku menjawab seadanya.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang kumaksud nona Haruno. Kau tidak memiliki rencana untuk mengajukan perpindahan ?"

"Aku rasa itu tidak perlu sensei. Aku mengenal mereka semua dan aku yakin mereka semua akan baik padaku."

"Tentu kau mengenal mereka. Kau sering melakukan 'hal-hal menyenangkan' bersama mereka. Tapi sebenarnya menurutku kau tidak seburuk itu, mungkin kau masih bisa masuk ke kelas 11-5 atau 11-4."

"Terima kasih atas tawaran anda sensei tapi aku benar-benar merasa itu tidak perlu. Justru akan lebih menyenangkan kalau aku bersama mereka. Aku rasa aku akan pergi. Oh, bukankah anda yang akan menjadi wali kelas kami ? kalau begitu mohon kerja samanya."

Setelah mengatakan itu aku memberi hormat dan langsung pergi dari hadapan orang yang akan menjadi wali kelasku nanti.

"Tentu."

"Gadis yang menarik."

 _Kakashi's POV_

Aku berniat pergi ke ruang komputer ketika kulihat seseorang dengan warna rambut gulali itu ada bersama beberapa siswa yang melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas. Aa, dia anak yang sering dibicarakan guru-guru di ruangannya. Aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang dia karena aku tidak mengajar kelas 10 semester lalu. Entah karena rasa penasaran atau apa, tiba-tiba aku berjalan mendekatinya tanpa kusadari.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja disana ?"

Dia menoleh dan kulihat ada sedikit keterkejutan di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Dia menjawab seadanya tanpa dibuat-buat. Kupikir seorang gadis seperti dia tidak harus ditempatkan di kelas terakhir yang notabene berisi para 'berandalan' sekolah. Tapi jawabannya sangat mengejutkan. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat ragu saat menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang kumaksud nona Haruno. Kau tidak memiliki rencana untuk mengajukan perpindahan ?"

"Aku rasa itu tidak perlu sensei. Aku mengenal mereka semua dan aku yakin mereka semua akan baik padaku."

"Tentu kau mengenal mereka. Kau sering melakukan 'hal-hal menyenangkan' bersama mereka. Tapi sebenarnya menurutku kau tidak seburuk itu, mungkin kau masih bisa masuk ke kelas 11-5 atau 11-4."

Tanpa sadar aku memberikan tawaran yang merupakan hal yang langka. Ya, permohonan perpindahan kelas sangat jarang dikabulkan karena para guru bersama dewan sekolah sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menempatkan murid pada kelas tertentu. Tentu dengan hierarki yang menunjukkan bahwa kelas pertama berisi anak-anak paling berprestasi di sekolah, kelas kedua berisi siswa-siswa yang juga berprestasi dan pintar tapi tak sehebat kelas pertama. Begitu seterusnya sampai kelas terakhir. Dan menurut rumor yang kudengar, meskipun Haruno Sakura adalah salah satu siswa yang sering membuat para guru memberikan sanksi, namun dia adalah siswa yang banyak menyumbang prestasi untuk sekolah baik dari segi akademik maupun non-akademik. Dari catatan akhir semester lalu, aku tahu kalau dia baru saja memenangkan kejuaraan Wushu nasional sebagai peserta terbaik dan diwaktu yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kejuaraan itu, dia juga memenangkan lomba karya ilmiah dan mendapat penghargaan langsung dari walikota.

"Terima kasih atas tawaran anda sensei tapi aku benar-benar merasa itu tidak perlu. Justru akan lebih menyenangkan kalau aku bersama mereka. Sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini, aku rasa aku akan pergi. Oh, bukankah anda yang akan menjadi wali kelas kami ? kalau begitu mohon kerja samanya."

Setelah mengatakan itu dia memberi hormat dan langsung pergi.

"Tentu."

Aku penasaran akan pergi kemana gadis itu dan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum hanya karena membayangkan akan menyenangkan menjadi wali kelasnya.

"Gadis yang menarik."

 _End of POV_

Atap sekolah adalah tempat yang menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan waktu. Aku sering berada disini saat istirahat atau saat aku tidak sedang dalam kondisi ingin mengikuti pelajaran. Tempat yang strategis untuk melihat langit dan merasakan angin. Dari sini juga bisa melihat banyak hal, seperti anak-anak yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan atau teman-temanku (kalian tahu siapa teman-temanku) yang sedang memanjat pagar untuk bisa keluar dari area sekolah. Tapi yang paling aku suka adalah melihat pohon _ume_ yang tumbuh tepat di belakang kelas 12-5. Meskipun pohon itu sedang tidak berbunga, tapi tetap kelihatan cantik dan menenangkan saat dilihat. Di atap ini ada sebuah bangku panjang yang biasa kupakai untuk berbaring atau duduk sambil membaca novel fantasi favoritku. Sangat tenang.

"Aku rasa kau bukan orang yang betah berlama-lama mendengar pelajaran di dalam kelas, nona"

Baru beberapa menit aku ingin memejamkan mata tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"Dan aku rasa kau bukan orang yang mau repot-repot datang kesini untuk menyapaku, tuan Nara" jawabku sarkastik.

Dia adalah Nara Shikamaru , sang Ketua OSIS. Siapa yang tidak kenal anak ini. Ya, dia adalah anak jenius yang selalu menyumbang banyak prestasi untuk sekolah. Pembawaannya tenang dan tidak banyak bicara. Dia mendapat kepercayaan para guru untuk memimpin para siswa disini dan mendapat kewenangan, atau lebih tepatnya hak istimewa, untuk menindak lanjuti siswa yang menurutnya tidak sesuai. Misalnya, minggu lalu dia tidak segan-segan mencopot posisi ketua klub Kendo hanya karena nilai akhir semesternya lebih rendah dari semester sebelumnya. Wow memang. Seakan semua bisa dilakukannya disini. Dan tak ada guru yang akan meragukan keputusannya. Tentu saja masih dalam tahap yang wajar. Dia orang yang profesional dan tidak akan melibatkan masalah pribadinya saat memimpin atau membuat keputusan. Setidaknya itu kabar yang aku dengar. Dan sebagai tambahan, dia itu ada di kelas 11-1, tempatnya para siswa jenius teladan sekolah.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa itu ?"

"Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk mengurus para siswa disini dengan menjadi wakil ketua di divisi olahraga"

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya. Apa-apaan ini. Seorang jenius seperti dia datang padaku dan meminta hal seperti ini. Memangnya tidak ada siswa lain yang lebih pantas ? Dan juga, selama ini para pengurus OSIS kebanyakan berasal dari kelas atas. Ketua dan wakilnya berasal dari kelas 11-1, sekretaris dan bendahara dari kelas 11-2, dan koordinator divisi berasal dari kelas 11-3. Para ketua divisi juga tidak jauh-jauh dari ketiga kelas itu. Ya meskipun tidak semuanya berasal dari kelas atas tetapi tetap saja mereka lebih baik dariku. Ayolah, kalian tahu apa maksudku kan ?

"Heh,kau tahu aku. Aku bukan siswa teladan dan aku tidak akan mendapat predikat itu sampai kapanpun. Lagipula, mungkin saja aku akan mengecewakanmu nantinya"

Dengan jawaban itu kuharap dia segera pergi dari sini. Aku mulai bosan dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Aku yakin kau pernah mendengar kehebatanku dalam mengambil sebuah tindakan. Dan saat ini aku tidak ragu untuk meminta bantuanmu karena kau orang yang tepat untuk masalah ini."

"Cih, kau percaya diri sekali"

" Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau baru saja memenangkan kejuaraan Wushu nasional sebagai peserta terbaik dan mendapat penghargaan langsung dari walikota untuk kemenanganmu dalam lomba karya ilmiah. Aku tahu kau orang yang serius saat menyangkut hal yang kau sukai. Terbukti sampai saat ini klub Karate dan Panahan yang kau pimpin banyak menjuarai kompetisi nasional."

"Begitukah ? Baiklah. Aku terima tawaranmu. Hanya karena aku menghargaimu. Lagipula, wakil bukanlah tugas yang berat. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan selama masih ada ketua"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kutunggu kau besok jam 3 siang di ruang rapat. Aku harap kau tidak terlambat"

"Aku tidak janji"

"Terserah. Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau bisa melanjutkan kegiatanmu tadi. Maaf mengganggumu"

"Tidak masalah"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia langsung pergi dan rasanya aku hanya ingin berbaring disini. Benar-benar memuakkan.

Keesokan harinya.

Rasanya hari ini berlalu lama sekali. Mungkin karena hari ini banyak pelajaran eksak yang harus kuikuti. Jam pertama sampai jam ketiga adalah Matematika, dilanjutkan dengan Fisika selama dua jam pelajaran, lalu Astronomi selama dua setengah jam penuh. Hanya pelajaran terakhir yang sedikit ringan yaitu Bahasa Inggris. Jangan salah, aku mengikuti pelajaran karena hari ini atap sekolah sedang diperbaiki sekaligus ada sidak dari wakil walikota untuk melihat kegiatan belajar di sekolahku. Karena aku sedang malas berdebat dengan Asuma sensei, beliau adalah guru yang mengatur masalah kedisiplinan, jadinya aku dengan terpaksa masuk ke kelas dan duduk manis. Pun dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Mereka semua menuruti kemauan Asuma sensei karena dijanjikan makan gratis di kantin. Akhirnya pak wakil walikota beranjak dari sekolah kami tepat saat pelajaran terakhir dimulai. Rasanya aku harus benar-benar keluar sekarang. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di Dojo Karate. Karena atap sekolah sedang dalam perbaikan, maka tempat yang bisa kutuju hanya disini. Tempatnya sepi karena ini masih jam sekolah sedangkan kegiatan klub baru dimulai sore jam 5 nanti. Kenapa aku bisa masuk tentu saja karena aku ketua klub ini jadi aku yang memegang kuncinya. Yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah berbaring dan mungkin tidur.

Ternyata aku benar-benar tertidur dan saat aku bangun, hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah melihat jam tanganku. Jam 3 lebih lima. Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini aku ada janji dengan Ketua OSIS untuk mengikuti pertemuan di ruang rapat. Rasanya mataku masih agak berat dan aku malas untuk kesana. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harus menepati janjiku. Walau bagaimana juga aku masih menghormatinya sebagai ketua OSIS dan sebagai siswa biasa.

"Maaf aku terlambat" kataku. Kulihat ruangan itu sudah hampir penuh karena sudah banyak para pengurus yang sudah hadir. Mungkin pertemuannya sudah sampai setengah jalan, pikirku.

"Tak masalah. Kami baru mulai lima menit yang lalu. Silahkan bergabung dengan divisimu, Haruno"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih"

Setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung menuju ke sekelompok orang yang berada satu divisi denganku. Itu terlihat dari papan nama yang tertera di depan mereka.

"Lagipula, sepertinya ketua divisimu masih belum datang juga. Aku harap kau maklum. Dia orang yang sibuk"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala dan duduk di kursi depan yang memang disediakan untuk ketua dan wakilnya. Pertemuan ini dilanjutkan dengan penjelasan mengenai program kerja dari divisi kesenian. Aku hanya mengikuti penjelasannya dengan raut muka malas dan bosan.

"Maaf aku terlambat"

Sebuah suara _baritone_ menginterupsi kegiatan kami. Aku menoleh dan ternyata memang ada orang yang datang.

"Tak masalah. Kau bisa langsung duduk di tempatmu" Shikamaru memberi penjelasan

"Aku rasa ketua divisimu sudah datang, Haruno. Kau bisa berbicara dengannya setelah pertemuan ini selesai" dia melanjutkan.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan _memangnya-aku-mau-membicarakan-hal-seperti-ini-di-luar-sekolah-?_. Orang tadi duduk di sebelahku. Aku tahu dia. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sama seperti Shikamaru. Dia ada di kelas 11-1. Anak jenius kebanggaan sekolah. Pembawaannya tenang dan dingin. Dia adalah siswa teladan dan berasal dari keluarga terhormat. Dia tidak pernah membuat masalah apa pun selama disini. Aku rasa hidupnya sempurna. Itu menurutku. Aku pernah berada satu tim dengannya dulu saat kelas 10 untuk mengikuti kejuaraan Geografi. Kami hanya bebricara seperlunya saja dan tak ada topik yang lain selain membahas materi. Dia tidak akan repot-repot menjawab pertanyaanmu jika itu menyangkut kehidupan pribadinya, jadi aku tak pernah mengenalnya lebih jauh selain nama dan kelas. Setelah kejuaraan yang kami ikuti selesai, maka selesai juga urusanku dengannya. Dan kini aku bertemu lagi dengannya dalam satu tempat yang sama. Lagi.

"Aku kira kau bukan orang yang menyukai tempat seperti ini ?" Dia memulai pembicaraan.

"Memang benar. Rasanya tidak nyaman. Lebih menyenangkan berada di Dojo daripada disini." Aku menjawab dengan malas. Aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga kalau bisa.

"Lalu untuk apa kau ada disini ?"

"Aku hanya menghormati keputusan orang itu dan disinilah aku berakhir." Kataku sambil menunjuk Shikamaru dengan daguku.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu khawatir. Biar aku yang mendengar rapat ini nanti hasilnya akan kuberi tahu. Kau santai saja."

"Hm, terima kasih"

Setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan lagi.

"Sekarang saatnya divisi olahraga untuk menyampaikan program kerjanya untuk tahun ini" Shikamaru memandang kearah kami.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi untuk saat ini kami masih belum berdiskusi untuk menentukan program kerja kami untuk tahun ini. Setelah ini aku baru akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan anggotaku untuk membahasnya" Sasuke menjawab.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita lanjutkan saja ke divisi selanjutnya. Aku harap kalian segera membahasnya dan menyerahkan laporannya padaku. Aku akan beri waktu sampai 3 hari dan kalian sudah harus siap dengan hasilnya. Aku mempercayaimu Sasuke"

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku"

Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang terjadi tanpa ada keinginan untuk ikut bicara. yang aku harapkan saat ini adalah pertemuan ini segera berakhir dan aku bisa pergi ke tempat favoritku secepat mungkin.

Selesai pertemuan

Akhirnya ini berakhir. Aku melihat jam tanganku dan kulihat itu menunjukkan pukul 5 lebih dua puluh menit. Aku rasa tidak ada kegiatan klub untuk hari ini. Akan kuberi tahu semua anggotaku.

Selesai mengirimkan pesan kepada semua anggotaku, aku bersiap pulang dan aku baru sadar ternyata sekolah sudah sepi. Anak-anak tadi pasti sudah pulang.

"Belum pulang ?"

Aku menoleh dan ternyata ada Sasuke di belakangku. Sejak kapan dia ada disini ?

"Sedang akan"

"Mau kuantar ?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat dulu"

"Tapi ini mulai gelap. Kau tidak takut ?"

"Apa yang harus kutakutkan. Aku bisa kesana pada malam hari. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku kira kau tahu aku ketua klub Karate disini" kataku sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu hati-hati"

Dia berjalan mendahuluiku dan sebelum berbelok kearah tempat parkir, dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu. Besok jam 3 sore kita akan mengadakan pertemuan. Kita bisa menggunakan ruangan klub Basket untuk berkumpul. Jangan terlambat"

"Hm, aku akan datang"

Setelah itu kami berpisah dan aku sendirian berjalan keluar gedung. Kulihat dia mengendarai mobilnya keluar gerbang dan sesaat sebelum benar-benar menghilang, dia berkata lagi.

"Aku harap kau benar-benar datang." Sebuah senyum tipis dia tunjukkan saat mengatakannya. Aku pun balas dengan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian dia menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku berjalan kearah danau yang biasa kukunjungi setiap malam untuk melihat kunang-kunang. Dalam perjalanan kesana aku berpikir, kenapa kemarin aku menyetujui tawaran Shikamaru. Kenapa sekarang aku harus sibuk mengurus hal-hal yang aku saja tidak berminat membicarakannya. Kenapa aku harus satu tim lagi dengan Sasuke, aku rasa ini benar-benar lucu. Entah kejutan apa lagi yang akan diberikan Kami-sama untukku.

***to be continued***


	3. The Hidden Princess

Disclaimer : Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I don't own them )

Chapter 3 :

THE HIDDEN PRINCESS

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat lagi hari ini. Apa tak ada jam di rumahmu ?" tanya Asuma sensei.

"Sebenarnya ada. Tapi aku malas melihatnya. Apa kau akan menyuruhku kembali ?" jawab sang gadis dengan sopan.

"Seharusnya begitu. Tapi hari ini aku akan mengajar di kelasmu dan aku akan mengadakan tes. Jadi aku akan membiarkanmu kali ini."

"Terima kasih kalau begitu, sensei."

"Cepatlah pergi ke kelasmu. Aku tidak ingin ada yang melihatmu disini !"

"Baiklah. Aku permisi."

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti dirimu." Gumam sang guru.

Rasanya lucu saat Asuma sensei tidak menghukum keterlambatanku. Faktanya hampir setiap hari aku begini. Mungkin dia sudah bosan dengan kelakuanku. Padahal tadi aku pikir dia tidak akan memperbolehkanku masuk ke kelas sampai jam istirahat pertama atau langsung menyuruhku pulang. Kalau boleh jujur aku mengharapkan pilihan kedua. Tapi kenyataannya lain, ternyata aku harus masuk kelas hari ini. Ya sudahlah, lagipula hari ini ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan seseorang.

Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat saat memasuki kelas adalah lima orang siswa yang sedang duduk dan melihat kearah papan tulis. Jam pertama adalah pelajaran sejarah dari Kakashi sensei.

"Silahkan duduk. Terima kasih sudah datang." Katanya sambil tersenyum kearah ku.

"Terima kasih sensei."

Beberapa menit kemudian beliau meminta izin keluar sebentar dan hal ini dimanfaatkan teman-temanku yang masih ada di kelas untuk ikut keluar juga. Jadi sekarang tinggal aku sendirian di dalam kelas. Lalu kemudian Kakashi sensei masuk kembali. Dan anehnya beliau tidak terkejut dengan keberadaanku yang tinggal sendirian.

"Jadi tinggal kau sendirian sekarang. Boleh aku tanya kenapa kau tidak mengikuti teman-temanmu pergi ?"

"Hari ini aku sedang malas melakukan semuanya. Entah kenapa sejak melihat gerbang sekolah rasanya aku ingin pulang saja tapi Asuma sensei sudah lebih dulu melihatku dan beliau menyuruhku masuk. Jadi, apa boleh buat ?"

"Aku kira kau tetap disini karena masih ingin mendengar pelajaranku."

"Silahkan saja kalau anda masih ingin melanjutkan pelajaran. Lagipula aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Aku rasa itu tidak akan berhasil. Bagaiman kalau kita mengobrol saja ?"

"Terserah."

"Aku ingin bertanya, hal apa yang membuatmu tidak bersemangat hari ini ?" Kakashi sensei mulai bertanya.

"Tidak ada sebenarnya. Hanya saja rasanya badanku malas sekali untuk pergi kesini. Tapi di sisi lain, rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuatku datang kesini. Aku tak tahu apa itu ?"

"Jadi begitu yah. Apa mungkin kau tetap datang kesini karena kau ingin benar-benar belajar ?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti siswa teladan yang ingin terus-menerus belajar disini ?"

"Haha, sepertinya tidak. Apa kau tahu kemana semua temanmu pergi ?"

"Banyak tempat. Biasanya mereka ke kantin, dojo kendo, atau lapangan basket. Mungkin juga ada yang sudah berada diluar sekolah saat ini."

"Kau kenal baik dengan mereka semua ?"

"Bisa dibilang ya, bisa juga tidak."

"Bagaimana 'ya' dan 'tidak' itu ?"

"Ya, karena aku banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka saat sedang berlatih. Tidak, karena aku tidak tahu siapa mereka."

"Tidak tahu ? Padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin kuketahui tentang para siswa di kelas ini darimu."

"Anda berpikir aku punya catatan harian mereka ? Maaf sensei, aku bukan orang yang suka mengetahui kehidupan orang lain. Dan rasanya aku juga tidak berhak tahu apapun tentang mereka."

"Mungkin kau benar. Lalu apa kau punya teman disini ?"

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Apa jawaban yang harus kuberikan pun aku tak tahu.

"Aku...tentu.."

Kriiiing. Bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Aku bersyukur karena berkat suara bel tersebut aku tidak harus bingung menjawab pertanyaan dari Kakashi sensei.

"Ternyata pembicaraan kita harus berakhir. Tapi tak apa, lain kali aku pasti akan menemukan waktu untuk bicara denganmu lagi, nona Haruno."

"Terserah anda sensei."

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Setelah Kakashi sensei keluar dari kelas, aku juga ikut keluar karena rasanya benar-benar membosankan berada di kelas sendirian. Kalau menghabiskan waktu sendirian lebih baik aku ke Dojo saja. Sepertinya atap sekolah masih belum bisa kupakai.

"Sialan. Apa kau menantangku ? Dasar brengsek !"

Baru aku ingin memasuki Dojo ternyata aku dikejutkan dengan keberadaan seseorang yang sedang menelepon sambil mengumpat di depan pintu. Aa, ternyata Gaara. Dia teman sekelasku. Pantas saja mulutnya tidak bisa dijaga. Aku heran, kira-kira dengan siapa dia berbicara sampai mengumpat seperti itu.

5 menit kemudian...

"Oh, kau membuatku kaget. Mau apa kau disini ? Kau mengikutiku ?" tanya Gaara padaku.

"Pertama, aku berniat pergi ke Dojo. Kedua, aku tidak bisa masuk karena kau berdiri sambil menelepon di depan pintu. Ketiga, kau bahkan tidak tahu aku sudah disini sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Dan yang terakhir, aku tidak punya urusan denganmu jadi aku tidak punya niatan sedikit pun untuk menguntitmu, tuan."

"Eeh, maaf kalau begitu. Kalau kau ingin masuk silahkan saja. Aku akan pergi."

"Apa kau sedang kesal ? Wajahmu mengerikan sekali."

"Kalau kau tahu untuk apa bertanya ? Pasti kau sudah mendengar pembicaraanku tadi."

"Yah, memang aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Mau melampiaskan kekesalanmu ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Masuklah. Kau bisa menumpahkan segalanya di dalam." Ajakku.

"Kukira kau ingin sendirian ?"

"Sebenarnya iya. Tapi melihat wajahmu seperti itu, rasanya kau benar-benar butuh pelampiasan. Cobalah berkaca dan lihat betapa menakutkannya kau."

"Kau sedang memujiku atau apa ? Apa aku harus berterima kasih ?"

"Sama-sama."

Kami berdua masuk setelah aku membuka pintu. Hal pertama yang dilakukan Gaara setelah masuk ke dalam adalah mematahkan balok-balok kayu yang biasa dipakai untuk latihan klub. Setelah itu dia memukul-mukul dan menendang _sansak_ yang ada di tengah ruangan. Hampir 30 menit dia melakukan itu semua. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai berhenti dan duduk disampingku.

"Terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku 'bermain' disini."

"Sama-sama. Apa kau puas ?"

"Sedikit. Tapi rasanya lebih baik. Tapi akan lebih menyenangkan kalau aku punya lawan."

"Maaf saja, tapi aku sedang malas hari ini. Mungkin lain kali."

"Akan kutunggu itu. Jadi, dari tadi kau hanya melihatku ?"

"Apa aku sedang mengerjakan soal Matematika ?"

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali, Haruno. Benar juga. Kau sudah disini bahkan sejak aku menelepon tadi. Apa yang membawamu kesini ?"

"Kau tahu, di kelas kita sekarang hanya ada bangku dan kursi. Jadi, aku tidak ingin ada disana dan menjadi patung hidup sendirian."

"Kukira ada apa. Aku sedang sangat malas mengikuti kelas. Ditambah sekarang pikiranku sedang kacau. Rasanya aku ingin memukul siapa saja yang lewat di depanku."

"Kalau yang lewat adalah Orochimaru sensei, kau masih ingin memukulnya ?"

"Haha. Tentu saja tidak. Dia itu menakutkan sekali, kau tahu. Kalau aku melihatnya, aku pasti sudah lari lebih dulu."

"Dasar bodoh. Itu namanya kau hanya membual. Itu sama saja dengan saat kau ingin mengalahkan atlet renang tapi kau takut air. Pernyataanmu itu bahkan tidak lebih berharga dari mulutmu."

"Sialan kau. Kau pikir mulutku tidak ada harganya ?" tanya Gaara sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau menghargai mulutmu, jangan biarkan kata-kata tidak sopan keluar dari sana."

"Kata-kata yang aku ucapkan tadi memang pantas untuk orang itu."

"Oo, kalau memang begitu, ya sudah."

"Hanya itu ? Kau tidak ingin tahu siapa orang yang itu ?"

"Memang kenapa ? Apa aku harus tahu ?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kukira kau mengajakku kesini karena ingin mengajakku bicara. Kau bahkan memperbolehkanku memakai tempat ini."

"Kau berpikir seperti itu ? Asal kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang. Tapi kalau kau memang menginginkannya, baiklah aku akan bertanya. Siapa orang yang kau telepon tadi ?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya orang yang tidak tahu diri, memikirkannya saja membuatku naik darah."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah kau pikirkan. Pikirkan saja hal lain, seperti makanan, film, atau olahraga. Itu bisa membuatmu lupa dengan dia."

"Tapi dia benar-benar memuakkan, kau tahu. Rasanya seperti aku ingin memasukkannya ke tempat sampah kalau aku ingat wajahnya."

"Ya masukkan saja ! Tapi pastikan orang yang kau masukkan benar. Jangan sampai orang lain yang jadi korban."

"Heh, kau benar. Kau tahu, kau membuatku merasa lebih baik. Rasanya menyenangkan bicara denganmu. Aku jadi sedikit melupakan 'dia'."

"Baguslah kalau seperti itu. Jangan sampai orang itu membuat harimu lebih buruk lagi. Kau benar-benar jelek tahu."

"Terima kasih, nona. Aku ingin bicara lagi denganmu lain kali. Akan aku beritahu semuanya kalau kau bertanya."

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan gadis pemaksa."

"Aku bisa lihat itu. Sekarang aku lapar. Kau tidak mau makan ?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin disini saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ingat itu, Haruno. Lain kali aku akan mencarimu untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraan kita hari ini."

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak kemana-mana."

"Aku tahu. _Jaa ne."_

Bersamaan dengan Gaara keluar dari Dojo, saat itu juga aku mengunci pintu dan menikmati waktu ku sendirian di dalam sini. Hah, mungkin aku akan membaca komik saja sampai ketiduran disini nanti.

Tak jauh dari Dojo itu, tampak seorang siswa dengan model rambut raven dan penampilan rapi berdiri di samping jendela. Mata _onyxnya_ menatap lurus ke dalam Dojo melalui kaca transparan yang terpasang di jendela. Objek yang dilihatnya sepertinya tidak sadar jika dirinya sedang diamati. Dia tengah asyik membaca komik yang dipegangnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding untuk menyamankan diri. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir sesaat di wajah siswa yang sedang mengamati tadi. Tak lama setelah itu, dia pergi dari sana tanpa meninggalkan jejak atau suara.

"Untuk apa kau disitu, Sasuke ?"

Rupanya sang gadis tahu kalau sedari tadi ada yang melihatnya. Dan saat dia sadar siapa itu, dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah jendela untuk memastikan. Rupanya benar, orang yang dari tadi berdiri disitu adalah partnernya dalam organisasi. Orang yang baru dia temui lagi kemarin. Salah satu alasan gadis itu tetap ke sekolah hari ini adalah karena ada janji yang telah dia buat kemarin dengannya untuk membicarakan rencana program mereka. Alasan lainnya adalah karena dia ingin mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal di lokernya sejak minggu lalu. Sepatu jogging miliknya. Setelah memastikannya, gadis itu kembali dengan kegiatan awalnya dan tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa cepat pergi dari sini dan kembali ke tempat yang biasa dikunjunginya jika sedang ingin 'bahagia'

 _Jam pelajaran terakhir_

Di jam terakhir seperti ini biasanya teman-teman sekelasku sudah kembali ke kelas karena sudah akan waktunya pulang. Yah, sebenarnya mereka kembali karena di jam sore seperti ini semua makanan di kantin sudah habis dan mereka sendiri juga lelah setelah seharian melakukan 'kegiatan bolos' mereka. Pelajaran terakhir kali ini adalah pelajaran Geometri dari Asuma sensei. Seperti yang beliau katakan padaku tadi pagi, saat ini kami sedang mengerjakan tes materi. Tampak sebagian besar dari kami mengerjakan tes ini dengan enggan. Terang saja. Ini sudah sore dan kami harus berkutat dengan soal-soal Geometri yang memerlukan banyak pikiran untuk menyelesaikannya. Begitu juga dengan aku. Aku tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk serius mengerjakan semua soal ini. Biar saja apa hasilnya nanti.

"Sst, Haruno !"

Ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Ternyata itu Gaara. Dia duduk dua kursi di belakangku.

"Ada apa ?"

"Kau punya acara sepulang sekolah ?"

Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Iya. Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Baiklah. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu pergi sebentar. Bagaimana kalau besok ?"

"Besok mungkin bisa."

"Aku tunggu."

"Hm, tentu."

Beberapa menit kemudian bel tanda sekolah berakhir sudah berbunyi. Akhirnya aku bisa cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusanku nanti dengan ketua ku dan cepat pergi dari gedung ini.

Langsung saja aku pergi ke ruangan klub Basket. Semoga dia sudah datang. Ini benar-benar harus cepat selesai.

"Selamat sore. Apa aku terlambat ?"

"Tidak. Duduklah. Kita akan mulai."

Aku ikuti kata-katanya dan rasanya ada sedikit hal yang aneh. Oh benar, hanya ada kami berdua disini. Bukankah divisi olahraga memiliki beberapa anggota ? Lalu kemana semuanya.

"Dimana yang lainnya ?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya kita berdua."

"Kita ? Jadi yang kau maksud 'kita' kemarin adalah kita ? kau dan aku saja ?"

"Hn, apa ada masalah ?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, bukankah seharusnya semua anggota juga ikut dalam pertemuan ini ?"

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan mereka untuk urusan ini. Mereka juga sudah memberikan pikiran mereka untuk ini. Sekarang, tinggal kau dan aku yang harus memutuskan."

"Oh begitu. Baiklah. Jadi apa yang akan kita bicarakan ?"

"Hanya menyangkut beberapa hal. Bacalah hasil pertemuan kemarin."

Aku mengambil map yang ada di atas meja dan membacanya seksama. Tak ada yang aneh. Yang aneh adalah, kalau mereka sudah serapi ini membuat laporan, untuk apa aku masih diperlukan disini ? Kalau untuk meminta pendapatku, akan kujawab iya dan aku bisa pergi dengan cepat.

"Ini bagus. Semua program yang kalian kemukakan bisa membuat ekskul olahraga di sekolah ini menjadi lebih baik." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Baguslah kalau kau setuju. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Apa ?"

"Untuk kompetisi panahan antar sekolah tahun ini, sekolah kita yang akan menjadi tuan rumah. Dan aku ingin kau yang menjadi penanggung jawabnya."

"Apa kau tidak salah ? Itu acara besar dan aku adalah orang baru disini. Bagaimana kalau aku mengacaukan semuanya ?"

"Tak perlu khawatir. Kami semua siap membantumu. Kalau kau kesulitan, kau bisa datang padaku."

"Aw, aku kira kau orang yang sibuk, tuan Uchiha."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu ?"

"Yah, siswa teladan sepertimu tentu harus selalu mendapat yang terbaik, kan ? Atau, yaa, mungkin kau harus menjaga rencana dan jadwal mu agar tidak berantakan. Dan mungkin bicara denganku sekarang ini sedang mengacaukan salah satu rencana mu."

"Asal kau tahu, menjadi diriku tidak mudah. Kau benar soal aku harus selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, dan kau juga benar tentang keteraturan jadwalku. Tapi kau salah saat kau bilang aku mengacaukan jadwalku karena bicara denganmu. Karena, bicara denganmu bukan salah satu rencana ku. Itu kemauanku sendiri."

"Terserah. Lalu sekarang apa lagi ? Kukira aku sudah setuju untuk menjadi penanggung jawab acara ini. Apa masih ada hal lain ?"

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali. Kau punya janji ?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku ingin cepat pergi dari sini. Kau tahu tentang mitos sekolah kita ? Ada yang bilang kalau kita masih berada disini saat hari sudah gelap, maka banyak arwah gentayangan yang akan menemuimu."

"Kau takut ?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Kalau mereka muncul dan melihatmu, mungkin mereka akan langsung mengerumunimu. Mereka pasti berpikir kau malaikat tampan yang dikirim Dewa untuk mengajak mereka ke Surga. Saat itu terjadi, aku punya kesempatan untuk pergi."

"Hah, teori macam apa itu ? Untuk apa mereka sampai mendekatiku seperti itu ?"

"Tentu saja. Cobalah berkaca. Bahkan bayanganmu saja akan iri padamu."

"Oke, bicaramu mulai tidak rasional, Haruno. Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu ?" katanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Hei aku tidak bercanda. Kenyataan bahwa setiap hari kau selalu dikejar-kejar para gadis dengan tatapan memuja dan mengagumi. Apa kau tidak sadar ? Atau jangan-jangan, kau tidak suka dengan perempuan ?"

Aku sadar ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku. Kulihat dia diam saja. Mungkin dia tersinggung dan marah. Aku harus minta maaf sekarang.

"Ehm, maaf. Aku salah bicara."

"Hahaha..."

Kenapa dia malah tertawa sampai seperti itu ? Apa ada yang lucu ? Jadi rupanya dia diam tadi karena sedang menahan tawanya.

"Aku heran kenapa kau tertawa ?"

"Kau tahu, kau bukan orang yang pertama kali bicara seperti itu. Tapi yang membuatmu berbeda adalah ekspresi wajahmu. Kau lucu sekali. Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu sendiri."

"Ck, kalau sering dikatai seperti itu seharusnya kau marah. Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa tahan setiap hari dikejar seperti itu ?"

"Abaikan saja. Itu kuncinya."

"Hoo, jadi kau benar tidak menyukai perempuan ?"

"Tentu saja tidak benar. Aku suka menonton _Kim Kardashian_ atau _Angelina Jolie_ apalagi saat mereka memakai pakaian terbuka."

"Heh, dasar mesum. Lagipula umur mereka jauh diatasmu, bodoh. Mana mungkin mereka mau dengan pemuda mesum sepertimu."

"Kita lihat saja. Mungkin nanti ada sebuah keajaiban. Siapa yang tahu ?"

"Terserah apa katamu, tuan Uchiha. Sepertinya yang mulai irasional disini adalah kau."

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu. Kita kan teman sekarang. Jadi kau boleh memanggil nama depanku. Sebagai gantinya, aku juga akan memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu. Bisa, Sakura ?"

"Seenaknya saja memutuskan. Terserah apa maumu. Sekarang kembali ke masalah, apa lagi yang harus kukerjakan ?"

"Pikirkan saja tema dan konsep acaranya. Kalau sudah dapat, kau bisa memberi tahuku nanti."

"Baiklah. Akan kupikirkan di rumah saja. Ada yang lain ?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku boleh kembali ?"

"Kau sendirian ?"

"Ya."

"Ikutlah denganku. Akan kuantarkan kau."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Bersiaplah."

"Dasar pemaksa."

"Aku dengar itu."

Aku pun mengambil perlengakapanku dan berjalan keluar. Sasuke ada di belakangku untuk mengunci pintu ruangan.

"Dimana rumahmu ?"

"Aku belum ingin pulang. Aku masih ingin ke suatu tempat."

"Baiklah. Kuantarkan kesana."

 _Sasuke's POV_

Dia menunjukkan arah ke suatu tempat yang aku tidak tahu. Setelah hampir setengah jam perjalanan, kami sampai di tempat yang dia ceritakan tadi. Ini kan taman lama kota. Untuk apa dia kesini ? Apa orang tuanya tidak mencarinya kalau belum pulang ? Apa yang akan dilakukannya di taman yang sepi ini ?

 _End of POV_

"Untuk apa kita kesini ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku yang ingin kesini. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa pulang. Aku tidak memintamu menemaniku."

"Apa aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di tempat sepi ini ? Jangan bodoh. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu ?"

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku ? Aku tersanjung kalau memang begitu. Kalau kau memang tidak ingin pulang, tunggulah disana."

"Aku ikut. Aku curiga kau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh nanti."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Kami pun berjalan ke dalam taman dan berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan kecil di dekat ayunan.

"Ichi ? Apa kau di dalam ?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil ?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Lalu keluarlah seekor anjing _husky_ berbulu abu-abu dan berukuran cukup besar.

"Wow, apa itu anjingmu, Sakura ?"

"Bukan. Dia dulunya adalah anjing milik seorang nenek yang tinggal di dekat sini. Tapi setahun yang lalu, beliau meninggal dan anjingnya tinggal sendirian disini."

Sasuke masih diam memperhatikan.

"Dulu saat taman ini masih banyak didatangi orang, Ichi sering bermain bersama orang-orang. Tapi semenjak ada taman baru, orang-orang mulai jarang kesini. Dulu aku melihatnya duduk sendirian di pinggir taman. Saat kudatangi, dia terlihat senang sekali. Sejak saat itu aku serimg kesini untuk berman dengannya."

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa pulang saja ?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Kalau berada di rumahku, nanti dia tidak bahagia."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Wow, sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Tidak biasanya dia cepat akrab dengan orang lain."

"Hei, kenalkan. Namaku Sasuke. Salam kenal Ichi." Sasuke memperkenalkan diri pada anjing itu dan menjabat tangannya.

"Wah, dia pintar sekali." Komentar Sasuke

"Kemarilah Ichi. Aku bawakan makanan untukmu."

Anjing itu beralih ke Sakura dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi tak lama kemudian, dia kembali dan mengajak Sasuke bermain bersama. Mereka bertiga pun mulai bermain kejar-kejaran, lempar tangkap, sampai berguling-guling di tanah. Sasuke juga tak bisa menahan tawanya saat Ichi mulai menjilati wajahnya. Sakura berniat menolong dan menjauhkan Ichi dari wajah Sasuke, namun saat dia menarik Ichi untuk pergi, Ichi justru langsung melompat dan hal itu membuat tubuh Sakura jatuh menimpa tubuh Sasuke.

"Ouch, maaf Sasuke."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ichi, kemari kau ! Dasar anjing nakal."

Sakura pun berlari mengejar Ichi dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk sendirian. Sasuke tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Kau bahkan bisa membuatnya tertawa sampai seperti itu. Kau memang berbeda."

Di sisi lain taman itu, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka sejak dari sekolah. Orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan taman dengan senyum tipis yang terpampang di wajahnya. Dan samar-samar dia masih bisa mendengarkan teriakan dan tawa dari dalam taman yang hanya berpenghuni dua orang manusia dan seekor anjing itu.

.

.

.

To be continued

 _ **note : maaf untuk kemarin salah ketik, harusnya tbc tapi malah end. maklum lagi ga fokus. and, thanks buat yg udah mau review, favorite sama follow. Kalian luar biasa #author alay.**_

 _ **Keep reading yaah, masukan kalian sangat berarti untuk lanjutannya. so, mind to review ?**_


	4. Photograph

Keluar dari rasa sakit bukanlah hal yang mudah jika kita tak tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I don't own them** **)**

 **This story belongs to me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Inspired by Ed Sheeran - Photograph_

 **Chapter 4**

 **PHOTOGRAPH**

 _ **12 Februari**_

 _Seorang wanita cantik sedang menyiapkan berbagai macam hidangan di atas sebuah meja besar yang berada di taman. Sepertinya ia dan keluarganya akan mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria, suaminya, datang menghampirinya._

" _semua sudah siap ?"_

" _sudah. Tinggal menunggu Sakura dan Sasori pulang."_

 _Aku dan kakakku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari minimarket sambil membawa 3 botol besar soda._

" _Tadaima." Aku dan kakak memberi salam bersamaan._

" _Okaeri. Kalian sudah pulang ? kenapa membeli soda saja harus berdua ?" tanya ibu._

" _Ibu, kalau nanti aku tersesat di jalan bagaimana ? Kalau bersama nii-chan kan ada yang menjagaku."_

" _Bilang saja kau tidak mau jauh-jauh dariku." Jawab kakakku, Sasori._

" _Kalau iya, kenapa ? Kau kan biasanya menghabiskan jatah makananku."_

" _Sudah, kalian berdua tidak usah berdebat. Lebih baik kita mulai memanggang barbeque agar bisa kita makan bersama nanti." Kata ayahku menengahi._

" _hai." Jawabku._

 _Keluarga kami saling berbagi tugas. Ibuku dan aku memanggang barbeque. Sedangkan ayah dan Sasori, menata meja, kursi, dan peralatan makan. Kegiatan kami diiringi saling lempar ejekan antara aku dan kakak hingga membuat kedua orang tua kami mau tak mau tertawa dengan tingkah kami berdua. Selesai memanggang barbeque, kami berempat duduk di meja yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya._

" _Hari ini, ayah mengadakan pesta kecil ini untuk merayakan keberhasilan ibu kalian yang diangkat menjadi kepala departemen anak." Ayah mengumumkan alasannya mengadakan perayaan kecil ini._

" _Benarkah ? Wow, ibu hebat."_

" _Kenapa ibu tidak memberi tahu kami ?" tanya Sasori._

" _Karena kalau ibu bilang sejak awal, itu namanya bukan kejutan."_

" _Ibu curang. Tapi tak apa, aku senang akhirnya ibu bisa menjabat sebagai dokter kepala di departemen anak. Aku nanti pasti jadi dokter anak yang hebat seperti ibu." Ucapku._

" _Anak-anak akan takut kalau melihat dokter sepertimu. Pasti mereka lari." Ejek Sasori._

" _Apa-apaan kau ? awas saja kalau aku sudah menjadi dokter, aku tidak akan mau mengobatimu."_

" _Aku akan mencari dokter lain yang lebih cantik." Jawab Sasori sambil memasang wajah yang menjengkelkan._

" _Hahaha, sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kita berdoa dan bersyukur kepada Tuhan atas apa yang telah diberikan kepada keluarga kita." Akhirnya ayah bicara._

 _Dengan khidmat, kami berdoa dan berharap jika keluargaku akan terus diberkati dengan hal-hal baik seperti ini._

 _ **28 Maret**_

" _Selamat ulang tahun sayang. Semoga kau selalu diberkati dan mendapat apa yang kau impikan." Ayah memberi ucapan selamat kepadaku, putrinya yang sedang berulang tahun._

" _Selamat ulang tahun Sakura. Ibu sayang padamu. Jadilah anak yang baik dan jangan menjadi sombong jika kau sukses nanti. Ibu selalu mendoakanmu." Ibuku juga memberi doanya padaku._

" _Hey, selamat ulang tahun ya, adik jelek. Jadilah adik yang baik dan jadilah anak perempuan yang manis. Kalau sifatmu seperti ini, tidak akan ada lelaki yang mau denganmu."_

" _Kenapa doamu jelek sekali ?" protesku._

" _Haha, aku bercanda. Kau selalu jadi adikku tersayang. Aku berharap suatu hari nanti kau bertemu dengan laki-laki baik yang akan menggantikanku menjagamu." Jawab Sasori sambil memelukku._

" _Terima kasih. Kalian adalah orang-orang yang paling berharga untukku. Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakan kalian. Maaf kalau selama ini aku menjadi anak yang manja dan terkadang suka membantah, tapi aku berusaha akan berubah menjadi anak yang lebih baik." Kataku sambil tersenyum._

" _Tentu saja, sayang. Sekarang tiup lilinnya dan ucapkan keinginanmu." Kata ibuku sambil menyodorkan kue lang tahun dengan angka 16 diatasnya._

 _Dan harapan yang kuinginkan tidaklah besar. Aku hanya ingin saat-saat seperti ini selalu ada dalam kehidupanku._

 _ **10 Juni**_

 _Hari ini ayah, ibu, dan aku sedang menghadiri acara kelulusan kakakku. Kakakku lulus dengan memuaskan dan ayahku bilang dia sudah diterima di universitas yang dia inginkan. Rasanya menyenangkan punya kakak seorang mahasiswa sekarang. Mungkin nanti ayah akan mengadakan pesta keluarga lagi untuk merayakan keberhasilan kakakku._

 _Dan benar saja, sesudah acara kelulusan selesai, ayah mengajak kami ke sebuah restaurant tradisional untuk merayakan kelulusan kakak sekaligus diterimanya dia di universitas._

" _Nii-chan, selamat atas kelulusanmu. Apa nanti kau akan tinggal di asrama saat kuliah ?" tanyaku._

" _Tidak. Aku tidak akan pindah ke asrama. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku tetap di rumah." Jawabnya._

 _Aku lega mendengar jawabannya. Jujur saja, walaupun dia menyebalkan, tapi aku akan sangat kesepian kalau dia pergi. Tapi sepertinya kekhawatiranku tidak menjadi kenyataan. Dia akan tetap di rumah bersamaku, ayah, dan juga ibu._

 _ **9 Juli**_

 _Saat ini aku dan kakakku sedang memancing di danau di kaki bukit. Danau ini terpencil dan tidak banyak orang datang kesini. Mungkin mereka belum tahu keberadaan danau ini. Biarlah, justru bagus karena kami bisa berkonsentrasi dengan tenang._

" _Nii-chan, sepertinya ikan-ikan disini sudah pindah ke tempat lain. Sudah dua jam kita memancing dan kita baru dapat dua ikan."_

" _Sabarlah, kau kira memancing itu mudah. Kalau kau berisik terus, ikannya akan kabur."_

" _Terserah. Aku mau mengambil makanan saja."_

" _Jangan lupa kembali kesini."_

 _Setelah mengambil beberapa snack, aku kembali duduk disamping kakakku yang masih serius memandangi alat pancingnya. Tak lama kemudian..._

" _Nii-chan, sepertinya kau berhasil."_

" _Mungkin saja. Sebentar, aku akan mengangkatnya."_

 _Dan dugaan kami benar. Kakakku mendapat seekor ikan yang besar. Sepertinya perjuangan kami tidak sia-sia. Sudah terbayang bagaimana lezatnya masakan ibu nanti._

" _Sepertinya cukup hari ini. Ayo pulang. Kita bisa serahkan pada ibu nanti di rumah."_

" _Hai." Aku mengikuti kakakku yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu._

" _Nii-chan, kau hebat."_

" _Tentu saja. Kalau kau terus berusaha dan bersabar, kau pasti mendapat apa yang kau inginkan. Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang untuk bersabar ?" katanya._

" _hehe, iya iya aku mengerti. Lain kali kita memancing lagi ya ?"_

" _Ide bagus."_

 _Dan kami berdua pulang dengan hati yang puas dan senang._

 _ **19 Oktober**_

 _Hari ini aku dan keluargaku sedang berada di festival manyambut musim dingin yang biasa diadakan di desa tempat nenekku tinggal. Festivalnya sangat meriah. Ada lomba membuat manusia salju, parade kostum musim dingin, sampai ada demo memasak makanan khas musim dingin. Yang terakhir adalah yang paling aku dan kakakku ingin lihat._

" _Ibu, apa festival ini diadakan setiap tahun di desa nenek ? kenapa aku tidak tahu ?"_

" _Iya sayang. Kau tidak tahu karena kita belum pernah kesini saat musim dingin akan dimulai."_

" _Benar juga. Bisakah tahun depan kita melihatnya lagi ?"_

" _Tentu saja."_

" _Apa yang membuatnya sangat meriah ?" kakakku bertanya._

" _Puncak acaranya adalah, kita semua bisa melihat batu kristal es yang disimpan oleh tetua desa ini."_

" _Apa istimewanya ?" giliranku bertanya._

" _Menurut kepercayaan penduduk desa, batu itu adalah batu yang diturunkan dewa dari surga untuk menjaga desa ini dari segala ancaman yang membahayakan. Dan penduduk juga percaya, kalau kita meletakkan harapan kita dibawah batu itu, maka harapan kita akan segera terkabul."_

" _Lalu kapan batu itu akan diperlihatkan ?"_

" _Nanti malam, di depan kuil yang ada diujung desa. Kalian ingin melihat ?" kali ini ayah yang menjawab._

" _Tentu saja." Jawabku semangat._

 _Malam itu, kami semua pergi ke kuil yang diceritakan ayah tadi. Banyak orang yang sudah mengantri di depan kuil untuk meletakkan harapan mereka di bawah batu itu. Saat giliran kami tiba, aku sangat terkejut. Batu itu cantik sekali. Bentuknya oval dan berwarna putih bening, membuatnya bisa bercahaya terkena lampu. Pantas saja penduduk disini percaya kalau batu ini dari surga. Kami bersama-sama meletakkan kertas yang sudah berisi keinginan kami masing-masing dibawah batu itu. Semoga saja harapan kami semua benar-benar bisa segera terwujud._

 _ **25 Desember**_

 _Natal. Apa yang biasa orang lakukan untuk merayakan natal ? Menghias pohon natal ? Saling memberi hadiah ? Berkumpul bersama keluarga ? Itu semua benar. Natal menjadi momen yang sangat menyenangkan. Semua orang saling memberi selamat dan saling menebar kasih sayang. Saat ini ayah mengundang beberapa kerabat kami yang jarang bertemu untuk merayakan natal bersama. Tentu saja menyenangkan berada ditengah-tengah kehangatan keluarga dan saling tertawa bahagia. Acara yang benar-benar membuat hubungan kekeluargaan menjadi erat kembali._

 _ **1 Januari**_

 _Setelah natal, hal yang pasti dirayakan adalah datangnya tahun baru. Tahun baru kali ini kami menghabiskan liburan di Shanghai. Sudah lama kami tidak berlibur ke luar negeri. Yang memilih Shanghai adalah kakakku. Katanya sekalian dia ingin menonton konser band favoritnya. Kalau aku sebenarnya lebih memilih Milan atau London saja, tapi yah mengabulkan keinginan kakak sendiri tidak ada salahnya kan ? Ayah mengambil cuti selama satu minggu demi acara liburan ini._

" _Ayah, apa tidak apa-apa ayah libur selama itu ?" tanyaku._

" _tentu tidak sayang, satu minggu itu bukan waktu yang lama mengingat selama ini ayah hampir bekerja setiap hari. Keluarga tetap yang terpenting untuk ayah."_

" _Baguslah, berarti kita bisa sedikit lebih lama menikmati suasana kota ini." kata kakakku._

" _Tentu saja. Kita harus menghabiskan liburan ini bersama-sama. Kita akan bersenang-senang." Jawab ayah sambil tertawa._

 _Liburan yang menyenangkan untuk mengawali tahun._

 _ **23 Februari**_

 _Ada pesta di rumahku. Kali ini bukan pesta kecil. Ini pesta besar untuk merayakan pembukaan cabang baru perusahaan ayah. Banyak orang yang datang ke pesta itu. Kolega-kolega ayah, tetangga, kerabat, dan bahkan ayah mengundang teman-teman kuliah kakak. Pesta yang meriah sekali. Semua orang menikmatinya._

" _Selamat ya ayah. Semoga perusahaan ayah yang baru bisa sesukses yang sekarang." Aku memberi ayah selamat lalu memeluknya._

" _Terima kasih sayang. Ini semua juga untuk kalian. Oh, satu hal lagi. Minggu depan ayah akan pergi kesana untuk mengahdiri upacara pembukaannya. Ayah akan pergi bersama ibu."_

" _Ayah dan ibu akan meninggalkanku sendiri dengan Sakura ?" tanya kakakku._

" _Sasori, ayah dan ibu hanya akan pergi selama tiga hari. Kau bisa kan menjaga adikmu ?"_

" _Tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau nanti dia diculik orang."_

" _Nii-chan, kau jahat sekali."_

" _Hahaha, tenang saja. Aku bercanda. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu dibawa pergi orang ?"_

" _Awas saja, kalau sampai aku benar-benar diculik, kau pasti akan merindukanku."_

" _Sudahlah kalian berdua. Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat."_

" _Baik, bu."_

 _Dan itu adalah pesta terakhir yang aku rayakan dengan ayah dan ibu setelah di hari saat mereka berangkat, aku mendengar berita bahwa mobil yang dikendarai ayah dan ibu ditabrak oleh truk yang pengemudinya sedang mengantuk._

Aku menutup kembali album foto itu. Saat-saat yang bahagia itu kini hanya kenangan dalam gambar. Tentu aku merindukan suasana itu. Tapi aku tahu, kehidupan tidak selamanya bahagia. Setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat wajah bahagia ayah dan ibu di dalam semua foto ini.

 **BRAAK !**

Aku mendengar suara pintu dibanting dengan keras. Mungkin kakakku sudah pulang. Entah darimana. Segera saja aku keluar untuk melihatnya.

"Darimana kau ? Bersenang-senang lagi, huh ?" tanyaku.

"Bukan urusanmu. Urus saja hidupmu sendiri."

"Sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini ? Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi orang brengsek di rumah ini ?"

"DIAM KAU ! Aku bilang tidak usah mencampuri hidupku. Enyahlah !"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, kakakku langsung menuju kamarnya dan mengunci diri.

Aku juga kembali ke kamar dan sekilas aku melirik ke album foto yang baru saja aku buka. Wajah-wajah bahagia itu lagi. Aku tidak sedih ditinggalkan oleh ayah dan ibuku. Aku yakin mereka bahagia disana. Yang membuatku sedih adalah sikap kakakku yang berubah setelah kepergian mereka. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia seperti itu. Dia bukan lagi kakak yang menyayangiku seperti dulu. Yang dia lakukan hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang ayah untuk kesenangan dirinya. Terkadang dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk sampai-sampai aku bisa mencium bau alkohol yang sangat kuat dari dirinya. Pendidikannya juga dia abaikan. Padahal ayah akan mempercayakan semua perusahaannya di tangan kakakku. Untuk sekarang, perusahaan diurus oleh pengacara sekaligus orang kepercayaan ayah dan akan diberikan kepada kakakku setelah studinya selesai. Sekarang aku benar-benar muak padanya. Aku marah pada kakakku karena dia sudah mengkhianati kepercayaan ayah. Sepertinya aku harus meningkatkan usahaku untuk membuatnya kembali menjadi seperti dulu. Aku tidak keinginan ayah hanya menjadi angan-angan. Aku pasti akan mengembalikan kakakku demi ayah dan ibu. Kukembalikan album foto tadi ke tempatnya semula, di lemariku.

Saat akan mencoba tidur, tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk.

 _From : +8132603xxxx_

 _Malam._

Dari siapa ini ? Kenapa malam-malam begini mengirim pesan ?

 _To : +8132603xxxx_

 _Apa aku mengenalmu ?_

Tak lama setelah pesan terkirim, nomor itu menghubungiku.

"Halo."

"Hai, aku kira kau sudah tidur. Jadi saat kau membalas pesanku, aku langsung menghubungimu. Apa aku mengganggu ?"

"Kalau dalam konteks waktu, tentu saja kau mengganggu. Kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa ?"

"Haha, maaf maaf. Jadi aku mengganggumu ?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak melakukan hal penting. Boleh aku tahu siapa kau ?"

"Aku Gaara."

"Darimana kau mendapat nomorku ?"

"Itu rahasia. Kau tahu, aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kumau."

"Terserah. Sekarang apa maumu ?"

"Hari Minggu kau ada acara ?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Ada apa ?"

"Bagus. Berarti aku bisa mengajakmu pergi."

"kemana ?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Kalau begitu, selamat malam dan selamat tidur. Dan terima kasih kau mau menerima tawaranku. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak."

"Ya, kau juga."

Sambungan terputus. Aku melangkah ke balkon kamarku untuk mencari udara segar.

"gaara ya ? Kira-kira mau apa anak itu ?" gumamku.

Entahlah. Mungkin besok kalau aku bertemu dengannya di kelas aku bisa mencari tahu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Note : maaf kalau deskripsi untuk flashbacknya hanya singkat-singkat karena saya hanya ingin menjelaskan kejadian-kejadiannya secara ringkas saja. Thanks for the readers )


End file.
